


Are You Out of Your Wulcan Mind?

by KeytoMyCity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov mentioned, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wakes up... a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Out of Your Wulcan Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while at Sonic with a friend, and then wrote it while watching Galaxy Quest.

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy wasn't used to waking up in a biobed, when he usually woke up in the medbay it was his office instead of one of the beds. He felt a hand resting on his arm.

"Chekov calm down everything will be alright." the voice of Captain James Kirk came from his left. He realized quickly that's whose hand it was. "As soon as Bones wakes up we can make sure that you'll be fine."

He sat up quickly with that remark. "Bones? I am Bones!" 

"Chekov are you alright?" The concerned look Jim was giving him was troublesome.

Spock spoke up from the corner, "Captain it seems that Chekov is not himself." 

"Are you out of your Wulcan mind? I am myself!" Bones cried, but stopped speaking instantly after that statement.

"Holy shit it is you Bones!" Jim cried in shock.

Bones looked down at himself, "I am Chekov, dammit Jim."


End file.
